El Sueño de Omi
by Lanceyaoi
Summary: QUE! el sueño de omi es ser una PORRISTA?.......quiere usar el top y la faldita?, que pasa cuando ken se entera de esto y decide ayudarlo OMI SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA PORRISTA?


Hola soy nuevo aquí en esta pagina mi nombre es Lance ,este fic que voy a presentar ahora no es totalmente mío si no que es mitad mío y mitad de mi prima bom-chan,bueno La historia es completamente romántica, cómica y va a tener lemon,el primer capitulo es piloto quiero ver si el fic funciona ,bueno espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios

El sueño de Omi

Cap.1:Mi sueño es...

Luego de una tarde larga y dura de trabajo en la florería los konekos se reunieron en la sala para divertirse un poco, todoo iba bien hasta que el neko mayor empezó a aburrirse.

-Oigan hagamos algo mas divertido-sugirió balines.  
-Algo como que ?-pregunto siberiano bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.  
-mmm...no se...que les parece si nos hacemos preguntas y que tengamos que responderlas -por obligación ?.  
-Me parece bien-dijo bombay recostando su cabeza en las piernas de ken.  
-Pues si a omi le agrada a mi también-hablo hidaka mientras acariciaba a su pequeño gatito. (N./L.: por que será que ken siempre hace lo que omi dice? ¬/¬ será verdad que omi en realidad es el seme o.oUu?).  
-Y a vos que te parece aya?- le pregunto youji a su neko.  
-Si no hay otra opción-suspiro-desacuerdo.  
-BIEN! yo empiezo a ver...que puede ser-se puso pensativo durante unos minutos. (N./L.: youji piensa? o.o?)-Ya se!vamos a contarnos nuestros sueños mas íntimos y profundos yo empiezo-hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba-bueno como decía mi sueño ,siempre fue, desde pequeño, hacer el amor con hide de Laruku.

Ken y omi no se inmutaron mucho por la confesión de youji, pensaron que comko venia de el era posible . Al cabo de unos pocos minutos aya que ardía en celos estallo.

-Por que queres hacerlo con ese idiota-le pregunto molesto-  
-Es solo una fantasía aya-chan.  
-Pensaba que yo era tu fantasía !- comenzaba a ponerse histérico (N./L.:yo diría intericA /Uuu).  
-Claro que lo sos amor , tranquilízate- dijo youji tratando de calmar a su koi-lo de hyde quedo en el pasado hace mucho tiempo ---Uuuuuuu  
-Mas te vale ¬¬  
-Ya cálmate aya-añadió ken-bueno sigamos,...veamos que tal si ahora es aya quien nos cuenta.  
-Deacuerdo yo siempre...quise tener unos aretes en forma de estrellas como los que tenia mi hermana.

Todos se habían quedado así o.o?

-Que les pasa? ¬¬

De forma repentina todos cambiaron su expresión a esta --Uuu- nada, nada nos parece algo- hicieron una leve pausa-muy bonito.

-Ah...¬¬- respondió aya.  
-Bueno que tal si seguimos con vos omi cual es tu sueño mas profundo?-le pregunto youtan.  
-mm...mmm...si se los digo prometen no reírse?.  
-Claro que lo prometemos verdad chicos ?- dijo mientras se volvía hacia sus compañeros y veía que asentían con la cabeza- ves amor  
-Bueno...mi sueño mas profundo es...es...-hizo una leve pausa ,tomo aire y siguió-mi sueño siempre fue...ser...ser...ser una PORRISTA!

Los chicos se quedaron helados ,luego de varios minutos de no reaccionar los tres estallaron en risas-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reían muy fuerte mientras se revolcaban en el piso.

Mientras tanto omi se paro en seco y les grito antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación- SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-dicho esto salio corriendo a su habitación y se encerró.  
-Creo que nos pasamos no debimos reírnos-dijo un poco triste ken al ver la reacción de su pequeño gatito

En la habitación de Omi

El pequeño bombay estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo llorando,le había dolido mucho la reacción de sus compañeros y mas por la reacción de ken.Estaba tan sumergido en su "dolor" que ni si quiera noto que la puerta de su habitación se habría dejándose ver a un sensual siberiano que se le acercaba muy tiernamente a el y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Omi- lo llamo suavemente mientras posaba una mano en su hombro tiernamente- omi cariño lamento haberme reído, losiento tanto amor ,ahora que tal si me miras mi gatito ( N./L.: KAWAIIII QUE TIERNO ES KEN ////).  
Omi se giro lentamente y lo encaro con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos ,que ken se encargo de secar con su mano derecha.  
-Amor lamento haberme burlado de tu sueño, es que me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijiste, me perdonarías ?-le puso carita de cachorro  
Omi sonrió y le contesto- esta bien- y lo beso dulcemente,luego de terminar el beso ken se acostó al lado de omi mientras lo sostenía por la cintura.  
-Oye omi?  
-Si kenken que sucede?  
-De verdad siempre quisiste ser una porrista?  
-Si aunque parezca gracioso siempre quise serlo , pero nunca lo logre-suspiro- supongo que debo olvidarme de eso ya no crees?  
-Claro que no! omi-chan va a ser una porrista  
-Que?  
-Que vas a ser una porrista cariño yo te ayudare  
-Pero como?  
-Ya veremos luego ahora descansemos un poco-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a omi y cerraba los ojos  
-Ken?  
-Mmmm?  
-Cual es tu sueño mas profundo?  
-Bueno mi sueño es...-en ese momento los interrumpe un llamado a la puerta  
continuara


End file.
